howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Electric Skrill
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Torch's mother fire ring.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 04:11, September 20, 2012 Picture of wild skies Hi? I just want to ask from where you get that picture of Changewing in Wild skies game. Do you have account there with all of dragons? If yes, please tell me how to do it. My e-mail is Betaraptor@seznam.cz (I am from czech republic.) PS: Sorry for my english Source for episodes articles Can you please source your articles from the episodes? If it doesn't have a source, it will be deleted. --Station7 (talk) 07:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for adding a picture to the new page I made. Have you read the talk page yet? If not, I think you should. Thanks again! - Sir. Skrill (talk) 05:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) The "Ask Hiccup" page The user has posted a blog with the smae heading. Why not ask your question there? That page will be deleted soon considering it is not cannon, but the blog page will stay around! Anyway, I think I could answer you that. Take a look at the stats. Also take note that no Viking has ever killed a Night Fury. No body ever says, No viking has ever killed a Skrill, and considering how many pictures bork drew of it, it is very likely that they got close enough to Skrills to fight them. A Night Furies dive bomb attack was strong enough to knock the Red Death over! I think the fight would be close, but I feel fairly certain that a Nightfury would come out on top. The Night Fury is fatser than a Skrill (even when the Skrill rides lightning), and the Nightfury is smarter than the Skrill. With the strike class, speed and smarts are what put them ahead of all the rest, so since a Night Fury is slightly faster and slightly smarter, I think it would have the edge. But battles are not won by stats, and with its devistating lightning blast, I am sure the Skrill would still put up a serious fight!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 02:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. It would be a serous fight. I hope that we see a skrill in season 2.. It is very likely. I got madagascar 3 Last year on my brthday. Inside the case was a Riders of Berk ad wich had Hiccup and Toothless flying and a bunch of dragons behind him. There were nightmares, nadders, Whispering deaths, Changewings, Scauldrons, skrills, and Snap Trappers. All dragons appeared except snap trapper and skrill. If they put those 2 in ads but never show them, they would just be bull ------ us. And they wouldn't do that to us. But you said Skrills aren't smart as night furys. Hiccup said strike class dragons are characterized by intellengance and speed. Maybe they are equal in intelligence? I think a skrill is faster than a night fury when riding lightning. Lightning is the speed of light. Maybe a night fury is faster than a skrill when there is no lightning bolts? There should be an episode of riders of berk where toothless is rivals with a skrill like that whispering death. By the way, I only posted that question as a joke to see if he would actually answer it. Yes. Please mind your language. If you don't I will report you. I am set up as an official on this wiki, so this is an official warning. But all that aside, the Skrill uses the Lightning bolts to gain speed, but it does not move as quickly as they do. Check the stats. They were shown in the Ultimate Book of Dragons feature in the Gifto f the Nightfury blu ray. Skrill's travel at a speed of 19 when riding lightning. Pretty fast! But Night Furied travle at a speed of 20. Also the directors have ALWAYS said the the Night Fury is the smartest, rarest, and fatsest dragon. SO I do think that the Skrill comes close to the Night Fury in both speed andd intelligence, but it does not quite match it. Still with their stats being so close the fight would probably be nearly even. In my (and the directors) opion the Night Fury is the ultimate dragon, but I think the Skrill would actually make a close second place! p.s. The Skrill WILL be in the second season. Spin Master has purchased tpy making rights for defenders of Berk, and they are already making plastic prototypes. One of these prototypes was a Skrill, and there is no way a toy making company would create a dragon that was not going to be in the series!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about the language. I am not the person who uses foul language. I just wanted to make a point. I will edit that right now. I knew there was language things on here so I tried to censor it. I didn't know dashes still counted. And I dont have Gift o the Night Fury. I just have that sample in the kellogs cereal and the original movie. I also have the game. I did have an original movie poster from theatres but my brother broke it in half, spilled juice on it, and played on it when i was gone. My siblings are so destructive. Wild SKies is pretty fun. I have all the dragons but the models are weird. Like the deadly nadder, doesn't it look weird when flying? Is it just me or does the changewing model keep freezing. ANd doesn't the thunder drum look like a flying frog to you? Name changing To change your name, you have to go to a staff member. Since I'm not a staff member, this is the best place to go: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I hope it helps you. --Station7 (talk) 18:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! SO you got some help from station7? That is good! I see your name has not changed yet, but hopefully that will be fixed soon. Have you read my fanfiction yet? Seeing that the Skrill is your favorite dragon, you might enjoy it. If you have any advice for me or other things you notice about the story, feel free to comment!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:43, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ya I read the fan fiction. It was great! You should contact the people who write the Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk and try to get them to make it into an episode. And I talked to Station 7 and he told me I have to make a message to wikia about that. I think I might just make a new one. I love your Fan fiction, you should write another one! SirSkrill will be glad he is not the only skrill. Wait wasn't there someone named StaticSkrill? I could have sworn there was? If there is there are now 3 skrills! Extremly good to see that your name has been changed! Very glad that Station7 was able to send you to the correct place! Now you get to keep your profile and edits!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 01:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) SirSkrill will be glad he is not the only skrill! Wait, wasn't there someone named StaticSkrill? If there is, there are 3 skrills on this wiki! I hope you find more night furys on the wiki. Yes well there were a couple. Toothless99 used to do a lot of editting, but I have not seen her for a while. Oh well! There is nothing wrong with being one of a kind right? Also the fanfiction is complete if you would like to read the final chapter.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Skrill here, Skrill there. SKRILL EVERYWHERE. - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The gifs Your...Gifs...are...AWESOME!!! =D - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Electric Skrill (talk) 03:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) No prob! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 06:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC)